


a good pair

by bazlightwood



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazlightwood/pseuds/bazlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's tail is getting on Baz's nerves. Baz does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good pair

Simon's tail was getting in my way. Sometimes I wondered if he knew how to control it. Probably not, by the way it was acting. Then again, he could be doing it on purpose. It was so like Snow. 

"Snow!" I practically hissed over at him and he blinked, startled like a deer on the road and looked at me.

"What?" His bloody tail was still flipping about and knocking over my papers. My homework. I gestured at what was happening and he frowned. 

"I....didn't...I...," he's stuttering and I roll my eyes. 

"Use your words Snow. Your bloody tail is making it hard for me to do my homework."

He pouts at that and I watch as his tail moves and tucks underneath him. Aha! So he can control it. 

"You can control it!" I cry, triumphant in my discovery. 

"Not always. Not then. Sometimes it just goes and I don't even notice. It's a learning process," Simon says with a shrug. 

I sigh and lean back against the couch. Penny's out. It's just Simon and I. We're doing homework, me unsuccessfully. I gather the papers back in my lap. There, that's better. 

"I'm sorry Baz," he says, his eyes are going puppy dog-ish again. I shake my head at him.

"Don't let it happen again or I'll just stay in my flat to do homework."

I often find myself wishing that we did share a flat, but I knew we needed a break after seven years of sleeping in the same room together and now...now we were. Simon Snow was my boyfriend and there were times when I woke up and thought that it had all been a dream.

"Alright Baz," Simon says quietly. He's back at his own homework, chewing at the end of his pencil. I roll my eyes but smile fondly at him too.

"I love you," I say, out of nowhere. Really. Where did that come from? This was not a time to tell someone that you love them. Apparently I don't know that. 

"I know," he says and I huff. 

"You're supposed to say that you love me back."

"I do love you back Baz, you already know that." 

He's turned toward me and he's smiling. Now it's not his tail moving my papers, it's his hand and he's shoved them all to the floor. I can't be angry, not when he's looking at me like that, like I'm the only person in the world. 

My Simon.

It's my turn to kiss him first and it's not nearly as rushed as our first kiss, but it's still so special. I watch him, his eyes flutter and he looks happy as he's kissing me. I make Simon Snow happy. Me, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and Simon Snow is mine.

My arms wrap around him and he collapses on top of me. We're kissing and it's so good and I don't want to stop. Simon Snow loves me and I love Simon Snow. This was meant to be, dragon tail, wings and vampire fangs and all. We're an odd pair, but we're a good pair.


End file.
